


But They Couldn't Be More Wrong

by ImWithEnjolras



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Er...they're still in high school so if that bothers you..., Exhibitionism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImWithEnjolras/pseuds/ImWithEnjolras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“One of you will have to sit on someone’s lap.” Coach Ukai took the powerbar from his mouth and waved it in the air, as if what he had just stated was about the weather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But They Couldn't Be More Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one from Tananoya week. I can't believe I never posted these...
> 
> Tananoya Week Day 2 - bros + friends with benefits
> 
> I dedicate this bad boy to Claire. Also, this has sex so……this tananoya week accelerated quite quickly for me…heh..
> 
> Enjoy!

“We’ve lost every free seat, Daichi…” The Karasuno volleyball team looked forlornly at their singular mode of transport, now packed with, not only their own bags, but with boxes full of supplies…for their coach’s store. **  
**

The Karasuno volleyball captain looked helplessly at the team’s coach and teacher advisor, looking for some sort of intervention. The only two real adults shrugged their shoulders and grinned at the eerily quiet team.

“One of you will have to sit on someone’s lap.” Coach Ukai took the powerbar from his mouth and waved it in the air, as if what he had just stated was about the weather.

“If you didn’t use this volleyball training trip as a front for buying more supplies for the store, we wouldn’t have had to do this.” Takeda-sensei gently reprimanded, but altogether smiled about it. He clapped his hands once, turning to the team. “Shall you decide amongst yourselves or would you like me to assign this?”

The unanimous look of overall discomfort amongst the team decided their fate. Takeda-sensei smiled, looking over the team, gauging their reactions to his considering stare. He immediately crossed off anyone from sitting on Tsukishima or Kageyama’s laps - the frightfully dark auras the pair were emitting were sufficient indicators. Yamaguchi would be uncomfortable with any sort of arrangement, so that eliminated him. He could have Sugawara sit on Sawamura’s lap, but even he was unsure of the implications of such a decision.  _Kids._  He considered maybe pairing two of Ennoshita, Kinoshita, or Narita together, but with the minute tightening at the corners of their mouths Takeda figured they’d agree out of respect, but he could never do that to such nice boys.

His gaze went over the rest of the team: he knew poor Asahi-kun would probably shake at the mere prospect of having even the slightest of this kind of responsibility for the next two hours and Hinata would probably puke over whoever he was sitting on - which is why the boy sat nearer to him (and a smartly placed vomit bag).

This left the pair who were essentially attached at the hip: Tanaka and Nishinoya.

When his gaze stopped over them, neither of the pair seemed to be disagreeable. In fact, they looked a little…excited? They looked at him with barely concealed looks of hope.

“So? You two up for it? Tanaka? Nishinoya?” The two burst into excited shouts, Tanaka lifting Nishinoya into the air by his waist. Takeda sighed, but chuckled either way. “Looks like that’s decided, let’s go home!”

A collective sigh of relief from the rest of the team was released and they all filed onto the bus. They were settled in less than five minutes (a true accomplishment if Ukai admitted silently).

“You two good back there?” He couldn’t really see much in his rearview mirror, just the top of Nishinoya’s hair. The rest of the boys were divided by piles of boxes and bags. Tanaka and Nishinoya shouted a box-muffled: “Yes, coach!” and Ukai got the bus moving.

-

About 30 minutes passed when Tanaka decided to finally ask Noya just what the hell he had been doing for the past 5 minutes.

Noya had been perched comfortably on Tanaka’s lap, the taller boy’s arms resting around his hips as a kind of pseudo-seatbelt. His back pressed gently against Tanaka’s warm chest. To the rest of their team, there was nothing out of place with this sort of closeness between him and Tanaka. Even to the rest of the school, this wouldn’t have been weird.

They were the best of friends - ‘bros’ - after all.

 _But_ , Noya smirked,  _they couldn’t be more wrong._

That’s when Noya started thinking - not school thinking or any sort of serious thinking - but  _thinking_. Thinking of when their friendship shifted into something else - something deeper, stronger, and deliciously more physical. Remembering the elation he felt when he finally figured out why he couldn’t stop staring at Tanaka and realized he saw the wing spiker as more than just a friend. Noya fondly remembered his sweaty palms and thudding heartbeat the day he pulled Tanaka out of the club room to confess to his best friend. He held back his chuckles at the memory that he completely ignored convention, skipping the actual confession, first date, and hand holding in favour of smashing his lips against Tanaka’s. Thinking of the first tentative kisses he and Tanaka shared as two boys dating. I _wonder when we’re actually going to tell the team._

For two of the loudest members of the team, they had kept their relationship change well under wraps.

Noya started squirming when his thoughts turned to less innocent things. Of how Tanaka felt under Noya’s hands as he moved. The feel of Tanaka’s warm hands on him, leaving trails of fire on his skin, bringing Noya to release without fail. They hadn’t gone beyond kissing and touching and using their mouths, but Noya would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought of it. Noya could feel himself harden, taking deeper breaths and cheeks flushing. He shifted, trying to calm the burning need in his gut, but he was too far gone now. He bit back the whine in his throat, hands gripping the armrests and knees shifting to give him some friction.

Tanaka had just been on the edge of falling asleep when he felt Noya squirming in his lap. He was blinking his sleepiness away when he felt Noya rub up on him in a non-accidental way. He flushed immediately, tightening his hold around the libero.

“What the hell are you doing Noya?” Was Tanaka’s frantic whisper by Noya’s ear. Tanaka felt the shiver that went down Noya’s back.

“Please…Ryuu…” Noya’s cheeks were ruddy as he pushed his ass back on Tanaka. “..touch me..” Tanaka blinked owlishly at the boy in his lap, not sure if he were actually awake. But there was no denying the fact that Noya was in his lap, and begging him to touch him. The wing spiker hardened under Noya’s movements and he pressed his forehead into Noya’s shoulder.

“God, Noya..you’re going to drive me crazy…” Tanaka was just thankful that the rest of the team couldn’t see them and most were passed out. Except for Tsukishima, who was plugged into his headphones so they’d definitely have to be–

“Promise me you’ll be quiet, Noya. Can you do that for me?” Noya already had his jacket sleeve between his teeth as he nodded. “Good.”

Tanaka slowly pulled down Noya’s shorts and boxers to just above his knees, wasting no time, and grabbed the base of Noya’s cock. Noya’s chin fell to his chest, a hard exhale in place of what would have been a loud moan. He stroked Noya slowly, much to the smaller boy’s annoyance, but Tanaka didn’t want to risk any sudden movements. His eyes darted to the back of Coach Ukai’s dyed, blond head, but the man didn’t even glance at his rearview mirror.

“C’mon,  Ryuu! I can’t–” Noya twitched his hips quickly, fucking Tanaka’s hand.

“I know, but if we get any louder they’re going to notice!”

Tanaka wasn’t going to say this out loud, but there was something exhilarating about doing something like this with their whole team around them - where the risk of getting caught was incredibly high. He stroked Noya faster, who responded by grinding his ass into Tanaka’s clothed, but very hard dick. Noya shifted a little, tucking his head into the crook of Tanaka’s neck. Tanaka could feel every fast, hot exhale that came from Noya. But he jolted when he felt Noya’s tongue dart teasingly against the soft skin of his neck.

“Ryuu, you’re so hard…” If Tanaka had the space (and the privacy) he would have bent Noya over right then and there. But, alas, this was the hand they were dealt.

Tanaka was just going to have to improvise.

He paused in his ministrations, Noya too confused to voice his complaints. Tanaka shimmied out of his own shorts and boxers and held Noya by the hips. “Now,” He whispered by Noya’s ear, flushing at what he was about to do. “I kinda wanted to try this before, but go along with it okay?”

Noya just nodded, sucking in his bottom lip. Tanaka shifted a little more, had Noya stand up for a second - “Ryuu what are you–” and slid easily into the sweaty space between Noya’s thighs. Noya cut his question off in favour of a hiss.

“A-Aaah..s-so good!” Tanaka’s head fell back onto the headrest. Noya gripped Tanaka’s arms and the wing spiker didn’t even mind the nails digging into his skin, he felt so good. Noya’s knees were still held together by his shorts. “W-We need to be quiet, okay? Noya?”

Noya was leaning forward now, the feel of Tanaka’s dick against his own leaving him speechless and open-mouthed. He nodded, still too focused on the delicious friction he was feeling. Tanaka started fucking Noya’s thighs then, simultaneously jerking Noya off.

This was completely opposite of how they would probably fuck - hard and fast, that's just who they are - but this, this was good. Tanaka ran his thumb along the opening of Noya’s cock and the libero squeezed his thighs tighter to keep his whimper quiet. At least they were getting some help - the bumps on the road had both of them gasping.

“Hey, Noya, Tanaka!” The pair froze mid-fuck as Ukai called out to them. “You two okay back there?”

Tanaka couldn’t find his voice, but somehow Noya answered. “Yeah!” His voice was fucking dripping with sex and good god if Ukai couldn’t hear that.

“So good!” Noya would have slapped the back of Tanaka’s head if Ukai couldn’t see that.

“Well, let me know if you two need a breather or something. I can’t exactly see you.”

Tanaka sighed in relief; the whole time Ukai was talking, Noya had been bouncing up and down in his lap and he was just on the verge of cumming. Noya was gasping now, Tanaka was touching him just right - and he never knew that fucking like this could feel so good.

Tanaka pulled Noya into his chest, the libero’s ear right by his mouth. “I’m gonna cum, Noya..a-ah I’m gonna–!”

“R-Ryuu, I-I-” Noya’s back arched as he came into Tanaka’s hand, white cum dripping between his fingers. After the last few spurts, Tanaka held tightly onto Noya’s hips, finishing himself off with a few more thrusts.

Noya watched wide-eyed, quiet whimpers filling the heavy silence between them. He watched as Tanaka’s cum spattered the inside of his thighs, warm and sticky, as the wing spiker sighed into his ear.

They sat there in a daze, Tanaka’s cock still trapped between Noya’s thighs. “T-That was amazing, Ryuu!” The other boy could do nothing but nod. They helped each other pull on their respective shorts, but Tanaka couldn’t ignore how Noya didn’t even bother to wipe away Tanaka’s cum from his thighs. Instead, the libero threw a mischievous smirk over his shoulder, smoothing the crotch of his shorts along his thighs, undeniably spreading Tanaka’s probably-still-warm spunk.

Noya sat sideways on Tanaka’s lap now with one of the wing spiker’s arms draped over his waist. Tanaka’s free hand played with the hairs at the nape of Noya’s neck. They kissed each other leisurely, comforted by the fact that no one was looking at them.

“Let’s go home, Ryuu.” Noya whispered into Tanaka’s ear, taking a chance to lick the shell of it. “And promise you’ll fuck me good.”


End file.
